


Nightmares

by shlaura



Series: Pretty Little Destiels [9]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlaura/pseuds/shlaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every body assumes it's Dean with the nightmares. They're wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Despite what some people may think, Dean doesn’t have nightmares. Well…not that he doesn’t have them, but he’s been dealing with them ever since the eve of his mother’s death. Dean knows how to handle a scary dream. But lately, he mostly doesn’t even remember them when he wakes up to the warmth of Castiel pressed against his side. Dean always chuckles at that, the way Cas sleeps. Their bed is king sized, but a good half of it goes mostly unused…for sleeping purposes anyway. 

Castiel’s nightmares though. Those are a force to be reckoned with. Dean’s almost always sporting some bruise or other as a result of one of Cas’s violent dreams. Once even a cracked rib.

At first Cas is always angry, because Dean wouldn’t get hurt if he’d just let Cas ride the dreams out rather than trying to wake him in the middle. But Dean can’t stand idly by, watching his husband suffer at the hands of something that isn’t even real. Eventually Cas’s anger melts to guilt, which always ends happily for Dean, because when Cas feels guilty he always thinks of creative ways to make it up to Dean. Although Dean would never take advantage of Cas’s emotions like that. 

When Dean asks, Castiel tells him the dreams are about his garrison, coming to take him back to a war that isn’t his to fight anymore. He never says much more, but Dean knows it must be so much much worse than that. He’s witnessed too many full body sobs at 3 in the morning to believe it ends there. But Cas never says more and Dean never asks for it.


End file.
